


Luigi's Dream Becomes True

by GayLuigis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, but i had to, hope u like it tho, i made this for laughs, read this, this thing is so unholy we regret making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLuigis/pseuds/GayLuigis
Summary: Mario couldn't believe this, but if it meant that his brother would be happy, then he should learn to accept it.





	Luigi's Dream Becomes True

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, look, i made this fic as a joke bc my best friend sent me a photo of Bowser banging Luigi so im shook  
> but it gave me the idea to write this so  
> hope u laugh or somtn  
> everything in here is a joke  
> dont take anything seriously  
> thats it  
> prepare yourself  
> -Limón

It was a nice day outside. My brother and I decided to take a walk down the village of those tiny fuckers who look like mushroom but aren’t mushroom. I, the great Mario, do not need the necessity to know what these people are. I just want to be with princess Peach.

Luigi was talking about stuff. What stuff? I actually don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention. But surely I saw how Bowser was descending from the sky on that car that floats and has a face. I repeat, I don’t fucking know what that is and I will not care.

I thought Bowser was here to make a threat about how he was going to kidnap princess Peach again, but then I saw how he descended as if he was some sort of a god and took Luigi. I was so shook that I didn’t even reacted instantly. I just saw helplessly how that dragon shit took my brother. _It’s a dragon right?_

Then, when they were far away, I decided to react.

 _“mama mia, that’s a spicy meatball”._ I said, feeling like I couldn’t breathe. I instantly decided to look after my brother.

I was about to start my journey, when a mushroom people talked to me.

“Mario! Bowser took the green guy who’s always by your side!” the mushroom said. Then I remembered his name. _Do mushrooms use gender pronouns? I don’t fucking know._

“Toad you little fucker, that’s mah brother” I said, pushing them away from me, without caring.

“oi”, I heard behind me as Toad fell to the ground.

 

* * *

 

I remember the journey being extremely tiring, but I, the great Mario am accustomed to do shit like this to get Peach. I’m starting to think that she and Bowser do a conspiracy to how fast can I get her, really.

It was long, yes, but I finally got to Bowser’s castle and saw my brother. But they were….

 _“what the flying fuck”,_ I muttered as I saw Bowser and Luigi kissing.

I felt like I could throw up, that shit was fucking disgusting, I want that shit out of my sight.

“brother”, I heard my brother’s voice, acknowledging I was there. “I thought you weren’t looking for me”

“why the _Ferrari_ wouldn’t I? You are my brother Luigi!” my voice was cracking; I was so traumatized by the sight that welcomed me in the moment I came here.

“Well, Mario, everyone loves you and I thought I wasn’t meant to be by your side! You can do everything! I know a little or more about insecurities than you” Luigi explained, looking at me with the big ol’ eyes.

I didn’t find words to respond. How the fuck do I respond? I thought Luigi was fine being in my shadow smh.

“Mario, I feel more secure here with Bowser than being with you! I’m getting married with him, he treats me like a princess” Luigi kept talking. I almost choked with my own saliva, I can’t believe this shit.

“wow ok bye” I said, shooketh. Turning around to leave.

“ciao Mario” I heard him saying goodbye.

I dared to turn my head and see Luigi returning to Bowser’s side. They started kissing, I mentally barfed. Then they proceeded to—

_“suck the fart out of my ass Bowser”_

Oh my no

Goodbye I cant with this

This was a mistake to come here and write the story of how my brother suddenly disappeared

Im just gonna say he commited the seppuku I cant

Maybe do a fake funeral for him

I hope peach, or no one finds this letter

I therefore shall travel to Nepal, where I intend to live as a goat. This note contains the awful truth no one wants to know, I will hide this into the depths of hell

 _“why the napoles don’t you burn it Mario, you useless paperclip”_ you might wonder!

Well I also want to traumatize others, maybe a mushroom dude idk

Yeah so this is the truth, my brother didn’t commited seppuku. He went and married Bowser, had 5 children and keeps thinking on getting more. Luigi keeps updating me with letters which I already told him I didn’t want to contact him but he keeps sending me shit

Im an uncle by the mpreg method someone help me


End file.
